bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigi Gorgeous
:-''Ride on Right time, Yellow Dior!'' Giselle Loren Lazzarato is Yellow Dior, also known as the Scorching Yellow Ranger, the Yellow Ranger of the Madame X Rangers. Character History Early life Gregory Allan Lazzarato was born Montréal, Québec, Canada on April 20, 1992, She is the child of David, a business executive, and Judith Lazzarato (née Belding). Her family consists of Italian, Lebanese, and French heritage and she was raised in the Roman Catholic faith. As a young adult, Lazzarato was a nationally ranked diving champion. She attended St. Francis of Assisi School and later Mississauga's Iona Catholic Secondary School and attended George Brown College. At George Brown, she studied fashion, but eventually left the college to focus on her YouTube career. Her mother, Judith, died of leukemia on February 3, 2012, at Princess Margaret Cancer Centre, Toronto. Career Beginnings on YouTube Prior to her transition, Lazzarato was known as Gregory or Greg, and operated a makeup tutorial YouTube channel that was started in 2008. She began her makeup channel while a ninth grader, when a friend mentioned seeing a makeup video by Michelle Phan on YouTube. At the age of 19 she came out, identifying as a gay male. Since her transition, her YouTube channel started to include more vlogs, fashion, and lifestyle videos. In January 2015, her YouTube channel reached over one million subscribers and over 130 million views. ''The Avenue'' On January 18, 2011, Lazzarato announced The Avenue, a YouTube-based reality series that she stated she was going to star in. The show premiered on March 15 of that year on YouTube with distribution by Blip. On April 14, 2013 the show's last episode aired. Gender transition and appearances Lazzarato has appeared on Project Runway: All Stars and E! Celebrity Style Story and has been featured on other YouTube celebrities' channels. She was awarded the LogoTV Trailblazing Social Creator Award in 2014 for her advocacy on behalf of LGBT youth. She frequently attends BeautyCon conventions to meet with fans and sit in on panels about makeup techniques and the cosmetics industry. She modeled for designer Marco Marco, and walked in the 2014 and 2015 Marco Marco Fashion Shows. Lazzarato has used her internet celebrity status to bring awareness to transgender issues, the LGBT community, and anti-bullying. Her image was featured in a montage of transgender celebrities in the ABC 20/20 documentary about Caitlyn Jenner's transition. In early 2015, Lazzarato starred in fellow YouTuber Shane Dawson's debut short film I Hate Myselfie as Amber. She said she looked to Rachel McAdams' portrayal of Regina George in Mean Girls (2004), while playing Amber. She has since reprised her role as Amber in I Hate Myselfie's sequel. In June 2015, it was announced that Lazzarato had teamed up with singer Miley Cyrus and had joined Cyrus' Happy Hippie Foundation's Marie Claire "#InstaPride" campaign. The campaign included a series of photos and an announcement by Cyrus that she and Lazzarato were working on a secret project. The project later turned out to be a spread in American magazine Marie Claire featuring them both. Lazzarato signed a partnership with 'Too Faced Cosmetics' in which she starred in the cosmetic commercial film "Better Than Sex" which premiered on July 9, 2015. At the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards Lazzarato, along with a group of drag queens, introduced Miley Cyrus for her debut performance of Dooo It! from Cyrus's new album Miley Cyrus and her Dead Petz. In September 2015, Lazzarato had a two-page spread in People magazine.She appeared on Entertainment Tonight as a special guest that same month. Lazzarato was featured in Kylie Jenner's app "Kylie" where she filmed several make up tip videos. On September 18, she won the Streamy Award for "Best Beauty Series". It was announced on October 7 that Lazzarato would star in Adam Lambert's video for his song "Another Lonely Night". Dubai incident On August 9, 2016, Lazzarato was detained in the United Arab Emirates and had her passport taken by airport officials and immigration officers at the Dubai International Airport. She was denied entry in to Dubai for being a transgender woman, as the government does not recognize her gender as legitimate even though, according to Lazzarato, the gender on her passport states female and not male.[34] The "imitation of women by men" is illegal in the UAE, and violators can face up to a year in jail. Lazzarato was released after spending over five hours being detained. The "#JusticeForGigi" hashtag surfaced on Twitter, with fans and supporters calling for Lazzarato's release and a reform in anti-LGBTQ laws. It was not the first time a transgender person was detained in Dubai. In 2014, two Brazilian transgender women were also detained and had their passports taken. Lazzarato, before leaving Dubai for Sweden, responded to the incident by calling for equality and legal protections for LGBTQ people. Continued success, This is Everything In January 2017, the documentary This Is Everything: Gigi Gorgeous, starring Lazzarato, directed by Barbara Kopple premiered at the Sundance Film Festival. On June 11, Gorgeous watched the documentary with Katy Perry on Perry's four-day livestream event, Katy Perry Live: Witness World Wide. In June 2017, Lazzarato was named to the Time Magazine list of the 25 most influential people on the Internet. Personal life Lazzarato, who had previously identified as bisexual, came out as lesbian in a YouTube video on September 14, 2016. Lazzarato is a practicing Roman Catholic and describes herself as religious.Lazzarato was dating Nats Getty, an heiress and member of the Getty family. In March 2018 Getty proposed to Lazzarato at the Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte in Paris. On July 12, 2019 Lazzarato and Getty married in a private ceremony at Rosewood Miramar Beach in Montecito, California. Transition Lazzarato announced that she was a transgender woman in December 2013. Since then she has undergone electrolysis, tracheal shave, hormone replacement therapy, facial feminization surgery, rhinoplasty, and breast augmentation. She legally had her name changed to Giselle Loren Lazzarato on March 8, 2014. In a September 2015 issue of People Magazine, Lazzarato credited transgender model and performing artist, Amanda Lepore and her mother's death for sparking her transition. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Gigi Gorgeous" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Madame X *''to be added Yellow Dior Yellow Dior= Arsenal *Madame X Morpher *Madame Medal Keys *Latorartar Claws *Madame Buster X Zords *Kazari Lioncube Appearances: Madame X Episodes 1-6 Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Notes *Yellow Dior is named after French luxury goods founder Christian Dior. *She is the first official Transgender Yelow Ranger. See Also *Real Gigi Gorgeous in Wikipedia *Leo (Zyuohger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *Kazari - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. Category:Fictional Charater 1992 Births Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Madame X Rangers Category:Main Ranger Category:Madame X Series Category:LGBT people from Canada Category:Fusion Era